The Principal Investigator's background in Clinical Oncology, Cancer Epidemiology, Chemical Carcinogenesis and Cancer Control will be enriched through formal courses, research seminars and through "hands-on" experience. Particular emphasis will be placed on exploring the interfaces among these disciplines. The major research endeavor will be in the epidemiology of colorectal polyps and cancer using the resources of a pending RO1 grant. Projects will be initiated in the molecular epidemiology of these lesions, as well as in secondary prevention through screening relatives of colon cancer patients. Pilot studies will be undertaken in prostate cancer and brain tumors. Various teaching activities will be continued and expanded. A School of Public Health course in Cancer Epidemiology will continue. A Cancer Epidemiology/Biostatistics course for Oncology trainees will be refined and developed. A Preventive Oncology Conference for clinicians has been initiated and will be extended. Teaching of Preventive Oncology in clinical settings will be continued. A larger role in the Division of Cancer Control will be undertaken. This will include the direction of Columbia University Tumor Registry and increasing its utility to other cancer researchers at Columbia University.